


A Helping Hand

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: KInktober Day 29Flip and his wife, Dani, spend a quiet Saturday at home





	A Helping Hand

Weekends were always special in the Zimmerman house as they were the rare days that Flip and his wife Dani got to spend together, Saturday especially since they usually spent it at home, just the two of them.

Flip was stretched out on the couch as per usual, half-watching the Bronchos play the Patriots; Dani was curled up in the armchair reading a book.

Flip reached back and playfully tugged on Dani’s big toe. She wiggled out of his grasp and gave him a stern look.

He snickered and did it again, this time tickling the bottom of her foot.

She pulled it away. “Stop it, _bebé_,” she sternly said.

He rolled over onto his side and tickled Dani’s foot again.

She tugged her foot away. “Flip, I’m serious, quit it.”

“I’m bored,” he replied, reaching for her foot again.

“Then read a book,” Dani retorted.

Flip managed to grab her wiggling foot and pull her off the chair.

“OW! FLIP ZIMMERMAN!” she scolded him as he dragged her to the couch by her foot. “Stop it this instant.”

Flip just pulled her up and on top of him, hugging her in a bear hug. He peppered her face with kisses as she struggled against his strong grip.

“¡_Maldita sea_ Flip!” Dani exclaimed as she pushed against his large chest. “I swear if you don’t let me go…”

“OK fine, my little _gindele_,” he said with a laugh and let her sit up.

Dani scooted to the end of the couch and crossed her arms across her chest, huffing as she blew a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

“Awwwww, I’m sorry babydoll,” Flip said as he sat up. He pulled her into a hug. “C’mere.”

Dani sighed and let him hug her. She honestly couldn’t stay mad at her husband for too long. She leaned up and kissed his jawline.

He kissed the top of her head and they settled back to watch the game.

A short time later, Dani ran her hand up Flip’s legs towards the fly of his jeans. She slowly pulled it down and ran her left fingers up and down the front of his boxers.

Her husband let out a blissful groan and leaned further back on the couch. He widened his legs, allowing her better access to stroke him

She leaned up and deeply kissed his neck. Dani reached up with her other hand and slipped her hand under his shirt, her fingers gliding over his abs.

Flip hitched his breath, his member slowly springing to attention.

Dani grinned and dipped her hand into his pants. She pulled his erection out and continues to stroke it; he let out a throaty groan as he relished the feeling.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he cooed as she caressed his shaft faster.

She just smiled and rubbed him faster. Although Flip never said it, she knew he really liked it when she gave him a handjob. She had learned over the years what he liked and didn’t like and had gotten quite skilled at giving him them.

Before long, his balls started to twitch.

“Shit,” Flip groaned as he breathed heavy, his wide chest heaving up and down with each breath. His orgasm was so close, he could almost taste it.

Dani just smiled never breaking her pace. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

He soon came, he hot jizz shooting up and onto his shirt. He shuddered as he emptied himself. Once he was done, Dani snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder

“Well shit, baby girl,” Flip murmured. “You sure got some magical hands on you.”

“That’s not all I can do that’s magical, _mi amor_,” she remarked with a sly grin. She stood up. “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you

He raised his eyebrows and followed her upstairs. Saturday was definitely his favorite day of the week.


End file.
